Tourism
Environmental Impacts |SciDirect://Environmental Impact of Long Distance Travel> "Several references point to the fact that aviation only represents 2% of the global CO2 emission, e.g. (Loo et al. 2014; Postorino and Mantecchini 2014). However, (Peeters and Dubois 2010) find that the overall tourism activity including both travel to the destination and the travel activity at the location represents 4.4% of the global CO2 emission in 2005 with an annual growth rate of 3.3% forecasted up to 2035. Various authors have shown the effect of long distance travelling from the aviation point of view by calculating the entire CO2 emissionnes from e.g. European aviation (Alonso et al. 2014) or a certain airspace or airport, e.g. (Loo et al. 2014; Postorino and Mantecchini 2014). (Alonso et al. 2014) present three projections of a development in CO2 emission from Europeanss air travel from 2010 to 2030. In a central projection the CO2 emission will increase from 216 to 293 megatonnes or 1.8% per year on average. The lower and upper projections are 207 megatonnes (0.2% decrease per year) and 334 tonnes (2.7% increase per year)." https://www.nomadicmatt.com/travel-blogs/why-travel-is-bad-for-the-world/ "Travel is a good thing. I’ve encouraged people to do it in countless blog posts. But, in the rush to get people to travel, we often over look the negative impact of it. We talk about how travel can be a force for good- breaking down social barriers, connecting people, teaching people about life, but we often overlook the bad. Is too much travel a bad thing? Is there an argument to be made for traveling less? Are we all, even with the best intentions, doing harm to the very thing we want the most? Nothing is ever perfect but if I had to make an argument against travel, these are the points I would make: Travel destroys local cultures – The globalization of food, travel, hotels, and language diminishes the very culture we traveled so far to see. Instead of going out to seek the unknown, most people stay in resorts and hotels, never experiencing the country they are in. We go to McDonald’s or eat food we can get at home. It’s as though we travel to never leave home. Wherever we go, we seem to bring our western culture with us. Travel makes the world Disneyland – From the hill tribes of Thailand to the Andes to cowboys of America, travelers have a certain expectation of what a place is and how the people should act. We travel to see that expectation. We travel to see Crocodile Dundee, Mayans, Native Americans, and hill tribe cultures in Asia. Cultures around the world then put on a show to give us what we want and in the process “Disneyize” their culture. I hate seeing the little hill tribes in Thailand or Native American shows in America or “traditional” dance in Vietnam. It’s not how they really act. It’s how they act for tourists. Doesn’t that just cheapen the experience and, in the end, cause more harm than good?"Category:Globalism Category:Colonialism Category:Consumerism